goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Carrier
Carrier is the fifth level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background Following up on the tip-off by Zukovsky, Bond joins a security detail at the arms fair in Dubai, watching over a prototype of a stealthy EMP-hardened helicopter on a docked warship nearby. Objectives Primary * Follow Ourumov and Xenia * Stop Ourumov Secondary * Rescue all hostages (Agent) * Disarm the explosive charges (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii Reloaded Walkthrough Janus Emblems Body armour Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: * In the first exploding hallway you enter, just after planting your phone on the helicopter * In the boarding lounge, underneath the stairs at the far end of the room from the metal detector, sitting on a set of chairs. * In the control room above the engine room where the third bomb is on the floor by one of the consoles. Trophies / Achievements *Dubai Dossier - Complete the level on 007 or 007 Classic mode with all objectives. *Get to the Chopper - Complete the level in under 11:00 (007 difficulty or higher). Changes, trivia and glitches *The briefing for this level shows what appears to be a concept render of the level, with an M1A1 Abrams tank and a Humvee in the main hall instead of the T-72 and Drone Guns in the final level. *Contents of the two display cases in the main hall are reversed in Reloaded. *Barrels of the left-hand drone gun in Reloaded are mounted so the bottom of the lower barrel is where the top of the upper one should be. *The two helicopter models in both versions of the game are the low-detail Wii model rather than the more detailled in-flight models used in Reloaded. In the Wii version they used blurred in-flight rotors despite being static, while in Reloaded the Hind has an incorrect 4-bladed rotor and the Little Bird has an equally incorrect 2-bladed rotor which is not even lined up correctly. *Sky Briggs says the two pilots were "flying Cobras between Kandahar and Kabul" for Blackwater. The Blackwater PMC never flew Cobras. *Weapon models in first main room cannot be picked up in either version; they are Wii models in both versions, though the display is slightly different in Reloaded, fixing the wooden reciever glitch on Pavlov ASRs and using a tan Kallos-TT9 in the middle of the display instead of the grey "snow" model in Wii version. *Model of drone aircraft hanging in hallway after this room is missing in Reloaded. *The warship shown is not a carrier and does not even appear to be a warship; it most closely resembles a large luxury yacht. *In Reloaded a flexible "collar" has been added over the stairs between the walkway and the warship. *A radio left on in the bridge area calls the warship "La Fayette," the same name used for the Frigate in the original movie and game. *Second and third hostages do not have an exploding barrel placed behind them in Reloaded. *Missile loading room starts out inactive in Wii version and must be switched on via a console. Loading system is always on in Reloaded. *The missiles in the aforementioned room are taken into a shaft, where it then floats upwards. This is hard to see, probably in an attempt to hide this. *''Reloaded'' recycles one of the warship's missile models for the SAM which hits Bond's Aeroplane at the start of Jungle. *Terminals in engine room can be activated in any order in Reloaded, must be terminal by engine first in Wii version. *In the Wii version, causing an alert in the final room will cause reinforcements to enter the room by blowing out the side of the warship (!). This does not happen in Reloaded. *Deck elevator control faces away from elevator in Wii version, towards it in Reloaded. *Bond can still use his Smartphone normally after planting it on the helicopter. *In the Wii version the helicopter randomly fires instant-kill missiles while Bond is escaping from the warship; it does not do this in Reloaded. *In the Wii version, if Bond stays on the helipad area of the ship for too long, the helicopter will use a nose mounted machine gun, even though the weapon isn’t visible on the aircraft. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)